


In Beauty There Echoes A Speck Of Our Source

by AndyGroza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fashion Designer Harry, Model Louis, Mutual Pining
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyGroza/pseuds/AndyGroza
Summary: Harry est un styliste sans emploi et Louis est un mannequin reconnu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [throughthewaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthewaves/gifts).



> Bonjour bonjour! 
> 
> Bon, voilà après des mois complets d'attente, je me mets enfin à la publication de ma première fiction. Enfin si on peut appeler ça une fiction.
> 
> Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle contiendra, ni même combien de temps je mettrai pour la publier. 
> 
> Je suis à la fac et je ne pourrai pas garantir de poster régulièrement car ça me prend beaucoup de temps. Alors... Attendez vous à quelque chose d'irrégulier, et j'en suis vraiment désolée d'avance. Mais soyez cependant certain que je ne laisserai pas la fiction à l'abandon. J'ai toute la trame et c'est une fiction que j'affectionne tout particulièrement avec un sujet qui me passionne. 
> 
> Cette fiction est une idée de Luz qu'elle avait posté sur le blog Gratte le Clavier:  
> http://gratteleclavier.skyrock.com/3269772758-Idee-10.html
> 
> Donc Luz d'amour, tout ça c'est pour toi. J'espère que ça te plaira, sincèrement. 
> 
> Certaines scènes pourraient être trop... Explicites pour certaines personnes. Donc c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de prendre le Rating "Mature", et je vous préviendrai en temps voulu. 
> 
> Je mets aussi à votre disposition une playlist des musiques que j'écoute en écrivant. Ne cherchez pas forcément de rapport avec l'histoire. Je la mettrai régulièrement à jour donc si vous voulez lire tout en écoutant de la musique:  
> http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdjverV8U2m9jB7N53EwoM425I3vns6-3
> 
>  
> 
> Voilà voilà. Je crois que c'est à peu près tout. En espérant que ça vous plaise, et à très bientôt!
> 
>  
> 
> Andy

 

 

 

Ils riaient aux éclats dans les grandes et belles rues parisiennes, descendant les Champs Elysées après que leurs professeurs leurs aient laissé un temps libre pour découvrir les alentours. Les deux amis s’étaient alors aventurés dans les boutiques de luxe, s’amusant à deviner les nationalités des personnes qu’ils croisaient.  
Puis descendant toujours plus, ils s’avancèrent dans l’avenue Montaigne, regorgeant de boutiques luxueuses, Dior et autres Dolce&Gabbana. Louis, le plus âgé des deux hommes avaient toujours été fasciné par la haute couture, mais n’était pas ce qu’il y a de plus doué avec une aiguille et un fil. Pourtant, ses yeux topazes s’illuminaient devant les plus beaux tissus, son coeur battant la chamade à chaque nouvelle couverture de Vogue.

 

\- **Tu veux rentrer?** demanda Niall, en souriant doucement et pointant du menton la boutique Saint Laurent.

 

Son meilleur ami, Niall, était son complice, son frère. Louis savait tout de Niall. Tout comme Niall savait tout de Louis. Ils connaissaient le moindre grain de beauté sur leurs peaux, tout comme leurs plats préférés, en passant par leurs passions. Ils s’étaient rencontrés en maternelle, et ne s’étaient plus jamais lâchés depuis.  
Louis avait été présent lors du divorce des parents de Niall, pour le soutenir. Tout comme Niall avait été là lorsque Louis avait découvert son homosexualité, alors qu’il avait 15 ans et avait dû gérer le sentiment de rejet des personnes qui l’entouraient. Ils avaient toujours été présent l’un pour l’autre.  
  
Et aujourd’hui, à Paris, en voyage scolaire, le jeune homme poussait son meilleur ami à réaliser un rêve. Essayer des habits de grand couturier. Louis rougi, se mordillant le pouce alors que Niall enfonçait son coude dans ses côtes.

 

\- **Allez ça peut être drôle. On se fait passer pour des gosses de riche, et une fois que tu as passé plusieurs costumes on se casse, en disant qu'on a pas trouvé ce qu'on cherchait.**

 

Louis continua de se mordiller la lèvre puis acquiesça en souriant. Le petit blond lissa le col de la chemise noire du plus âgé, ébouriffa ses propre cheveux, relaxa ses épaules, et monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la boutique, le châtain sur ses traces.  
Ils furent accueilli par un homme et une femme élégamment habillés armés de leur plus beau sourire commercial.

 

\- **Bonjour,** s’exclama Niall.

 

La jeune femme inclina la tête en signe de salut et l’irlandais enchaîna sur la volonté de Louis de trouver une tenue parfaite pour un gala organisé par son père. Le châtain manqua de rouler affectueusement des yeux en entendant la facilité avec laquelle les mensonges sortaient de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

On dirigea et conseilla Louis qui sélectionna trois tenues. Un blaser et une chemise classiques. Une chemise brodée. Un costume complet à motifs.

Une fois dans la cabine, alors que Niall patientait gentiment assit dans une siège à siroter du champagne, l’étudiant effleura les tissus du bout des doigts. Ils semblaient si fragiles, délicats. Louis avait presque peur de les enfiler. Comment pourrait-il rendre justice à de pareils vêtements? Il passa précautionneusement la chemise noire brodée de légers fils dorés aux manches. Elle tombait parfaitement sur ses épaules, sa taille fine était mise en valeur. Il se tourna et constata que la broderie dorée représentant une fleur s’étendait parfaitement sur son dos musclé. Le châtain se mit à rougir de plaisir.

Il tira le rideau d’un coup sec, et s’avança vers son meilleur ami en balançant des hanches. Celui-ci éclata de rire, les étoiles dans les yeux.

 

\- **Cette chemise est fantastique sur toi.**  
  
\- **Je ne te savais pas expert en la matière.**  
  
\- **Je ne suis pas un expert, mais je sais quand même reconnaître quand quelque chose va à quelqu’un,** déclara le blond offusqué.

 

Louis sourit doucement, observant autour de lui alors qu’il rentrait à nouveau dans la cabine. C’est là qu’il croisa le regard d’un homme. Ses yeux bruns semblaient doux et appréciateurs. Le châtain se senti rougir et s’isola à nouveau dans son espace. Il passa ensuite la chemise et le blaser, plus classiques. Cependant, le col du blaser était fait de soie tellement douce que Louis ne pouvait s’empêcher de passer sa main dessus même lorsqu’il se planta devant Niall. L’homme qu’il avait pu apercevoir juste avant se trouvait maintenant derrière son meilleur ami, feignant l’indifférence alors que son regard coulait souvent vers le jeune homme.

L’étudiant prit une petite inspiration et retourna dans la cabine pour enfin enfiler le costume. Les motifs cachemires de celui-ci s’étendaient sur tout le haut de la veste, et le bas du pantalon, s'estompant peu à peu au milieu du costume. Les tons rouges et dorés rendaient le costume presque flamboyant. L’étudiant se sourit dans le miroir, incapable de contenir son impatience. Il sorti de l’habitacle en furie une nouvelle fois pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le fameux homme qui ne cessait de l’observer. Il riait aux éclats avec Niall. Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

- **Bonjour?**

 

L’homme se retourna vivement, son sourire toujours aussi large, détaillant l’étudiant de bas en haut.

 

\- **Oh. Bonjour Louis.**    
  
\- **Vous connaissez mon prénom?**  
  
\- **Ouaip! Je lui ai donné,** assura Niall en se levant. **Gary ici présent est recruteur. Il recherche de nouvelles têtes pour son agence.**  
  
\- **Agence de?** demanda Louis méfiant.  
  
\- **Mannequinat!** completa le fameux Gary.

 

Le châtain le jaugea du regard, les sourcils toujours froncés.

 

\- **Nous sommes une agence ayant permis à de nombreux mannequins de se faire un nom. Je comprends bien votre méfiance à mon égard. C’est simplement que je vous ai vu rentrer dans la boutique et j’ai tout de suite su.**  
  
\- **Su quoi?** questionna Louis un de ses sourcils parfait relevé.  
  
\- **Qu’il nous fallait quelqu’un comme vous dans notre agence. Vous êtes certes plus petit que la plupart de nos mannequins, mais vous avez le corps parfait. Et un visage magnifique qui serait idéal dans les magazines. Alors, avez-vous déjà pensé devenir mannequin, Louis?**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oui, Louis avait bien sûr pensé devenir mannequin. Il ne savait juste pas qu’il en serait capable, qu’il deviendrait l’un des mannequins les plus demandé du moment. Que les maisons de coutures se l’arracheraient. Qu’il deviendrait même l’égérie d’une marque de maquillage se voulant innovatrice. A 25 ans, Louis Tomlinson avait pu réaliser son rêve de revêtir les plus beaux tissus des plus belles enseignes. Dorénavant il n’avait plus à prétendre être quelqu’un pour essayer du Gucci. Il était quelqu’un, et Gucci faisait appel à lui. Son visage émacié, ses yeux céruléens, son sourire charmeur et son sarcasme avaient fait de lui une personne adorée des médias, mais aussi des célébrités. Le mannequin était intelligent, savait ce qu’il voulait et comment il le voulait.

Et ce qu’il voulait ce soir, c’était de la tranquillité. Ou du moins qu’on le laisse en paix le temps de quelques heures. Il revenait d’une séance photo interminable durant laquelle il n’avait presque pas pu prendre de pause. Mais surtout pendant laquelle le photographe avait été odieux et n’avait cessé les insinuations plus obscènes les unes que les autres faisant grincer Louis des dents.

Le mannequin s’était alors isolé dans ce petit bar dans la capitale française dans laquelle il avait élu domicile après quelques années à faire de nombreux allers-retours entre Londres et Paris.  
Le pub était irlandais, chaleureux et rempli d’anglophones. Louis se sentait enfin de retour chez lui. Il commanda un verre de whisky au barman puis s’affala sur l’un des tabourets du bar, le visage écrasé sur ses poings contractés, sa mèche retombant devant ses yeux. Il souffla un « merci » au serveur qui acquiesça, et bu trois longues gorgées de son verre, le finissant d’une traite.

 

- **Je ne pensais pas que quelqu’un de si petit avait une si grande descente.**

 

Louis tourna lentement sa tête vers la personne lui ayant fait l’affront de l’avoir qualifié de « petit ». La personne en question s’avérait être un homme faisant une tête et demie de plus que le châtain. Dans les 25 ans, le jeune homme semblait peu à l’aise sur ses jambes flageolantes malgré la posture assurée qu’il tentait de tenir, les chevilles croisées un coude appuyé sur le bar. Un sourire malicieux ornait ses lèvres pulpeuses et rosées, faisant ressortir la fossette sur sa joue droite. Ses yeux semblaient clairs dans la pénombre du bar et ses traits à la fois masculins mais délicats. Il avait attaché ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon lâche. Il était habillé très sobrement, tout en noir. Un simple t-shirt, un pantalon noir qui semblait peint sur sa peau tant il était moulant, et des bottines en suédine. Mignon, mais définitivement con.

 

\- **Elle a dit quoi la grande asperge?** demanda Louis d’un ton glacial.

 

L’homme se racla la gorge, soudainement plus nerveux. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

 

- **Je ne… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. C’est. Comment dire.. Enfin… Je trouve ça adorable. Et hum… Salut. Moi c’est Harry.**

 

Louis le détailla de haut en bas. Puis se tourna à nouveau vers le bar, fixant avec insistance chacune des bouteilles présentes. Mais la présence du fameux Harry se faisait presque oppressante à coté de lui. Il regarda en coin et constata que le jeune homme était toujours à la même place, toujours aussi maladroit sur ses jambes, toujours l’air perdu mais adorable. Le mannequin roula des yeux, soupira, et fit pivoter son tabouret.

 

\- **Qu’est-ce que tu veux?**  
  
\- **Hum. Je suis styliste. Donc… Je sais que tu es un mannequin très demandé. Alors te voir ici m’a intrigué. Je pensais que tu étais quelqu’un qui aimait les clubs réputés, entouré de célébrités et-**  
  
\- **Oui en effet j’aime ça.**  
  
\- **Ah.**

 

Le silence s’étirait, encore et encore. Mais Harry était toujours planté là, mordant l’intérieur de sa joue, attendant peut-être un signe de Louis.

 

\- **Styliste donc?**  
  
\- **Oui,** dit-il heureux que le mannequin s’adresse à lui. **Je viens de finir mes études. Enfin ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant. Je cherche des maisons voulant bien de mes créations. C’est très compliqué. Mais je ne perd pas espoir! Enfin, un peu ce soir. C’est pour ça que je suis là. J’ai encore rien bu. J’ai du mal avec l’alcool, je ne tiens pas forcément. Du coup je commande un jus d’orange. On me regarde un peu bizarrement au bar. Mais je préfère ça que de finir bourré après un verre. Et peut-être que je parle trop, en fait.**

 

Sa voix était rauque. Puis Louis réalisa que Harry lui parlait anglais, sans aucune trace d’accent.

 

\- **Tu es anglais?**

 

Le styliste hocha vivement la tête, ses fossettes apparaissant à nouveau.

 

\- **Je suis venu faire mes études à Paris, pensant que j’aurais plus de chance de trouver quelque chose par la suite. On m’a toujours encouragé à faire ce que je voulais et j’ai eu de la chance que mes parents me poussent à continuer. Mes profs m’ont dit que je trouverai forcément quelque chose en sortant de l’école au vu de mes créations. Résultat, j’attend toujours!**

 

Il rit d’un rire sans joie, mais pourtant continua gaiement.

 

\- **Et alors, que fais le grand Louis Tomlinson dans un pub perdu dans Paris?**  
  
\- **J'espérais trouver la tranquillité.**  
  
\- **Oh.**

 

Harry se racla la gorge, à nouveau gêné. Son regard parcouru la pièce rapidement.

 

\- **Hum. Je vais te laisser alors. J’ai vraiment été ravi de te rencontrer, étant très admiratif de ce que tu fais. Et surtout heureux de parler à un compatriote**.

 

Le brun sembla satisfait de sa réponse, hochant la tête pour lui-même puis s’éloigna de Louis, trébuchant sur une latte du plancher un peu plus relevée que les autres. Le châtain secoua la tête en pouffant.  
Ce gars était un phénomène. Nerveux, pipelette et vraiment craquant. Il semblait plein de vie et réellement gentil, tentant de faire la conversation au mannequin. Mais il savait aussi qui Louis était, et ce dernier n’avait pas envie de ça. Pas ce soir. Il voulait simplement passer la soirée à se vider l’esprit, buvant so-

 

\- **Putain! Tu peux pas faire attention à là où tu fous tes pieds du con?**  
  
\- **Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé, c’est juste que… Je… Désolé.**  
  
\- **T’as renversé toutes nos bières. Alors maintenant tu vas gentiment nous repayer une tournée.**  
  
\- **J’ai… J’ai pas les moyens pour ça…**

 

Louis assista à la scène comme au ralenti. Harry se tenait face à un homme d’une quarantaine d’année, rougeaud d’avoir certainement déjà trop bu, mais aussi d’énervement. L’homme était un peu plus petit que le styliste, mais surtout plus musclé. Louis pouvait sans aucun doute dire que ses biceps faisaient la taille de la tête de Harry. Aucun doute face à la finalité de cette discussion.

Le mannequin se leva alors de son siège en souplesse, se dirigea promptement vers les deux interlocuteurs. Il posa sa main sur l’avant bras de Harry dont le regard était apeuré, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

 

\- **C’est pour moi.**  
  
\- **Pardon?** Demanda Harry incrédule.  
  
\- **Je vais payer pour ces messieurs.**  
  
- **Non. Je ne v-**  
  
\- **S’il te plait,** chuchota Louis.

 

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent, mais il acquiesça malgré tout. Ils prirent alors tous deux le chemin du bar sur lequel se pencha Louis afin de faire appel à un barman et lui commander une dizaine de pintes.

 

\- **Hum. Merci.**

 

Les yeux céruléens de Louis se portèrent une nouvelle fois sur le styliste qui semblait encore plus gêné et mal à l’aise qu’auparavant.

 

\- **C’est rien Bambi.**

  
\- **Bambi?** demanda le brun les sourcils haussés.

  
\- **Le manque d’assurance sur tes jambes. Comme un faon.**

  
\- **Oh. Je vois.**

 

Il laissa échapper un petit rire qui malgré tout, charma le mannequin. Les pintes furent rapidement servies et Louis insista pour les amener, avant que Harry ne commette une autre catastrophe et ne finisse par se faire tuer, littéralement.  
Quand il revint près de Harry celui-ci le regarda fixement.

 

\- **Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour te remercier?**  
  
\- **Rien de particulier,** dit Louis en haussant les épaules.

 

Le styliste soupira et s’installa aux cotés du chatain.

 

\- **Je ne comprends pas. Tu semblais exaspéré quand je t’ai parlé.**  
  
\- **C’est juste que… C’est pas moi. Enfin je suis désolé. C’est pas un bon jour et j’aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Du coup c’est ma façon de m’excuser.**  
  
\- **Tu n’as pas à t’excuser d’avoir passé une mauvaise journée,** le rassura Harry en souriant doucement.

 

Louis répondit alors pour la première fois à son sourire, et celui du brun dévoila alors ses adorables fossettes.

 

\- **Tu viens souvent ici?** demanda le mannequin faisant éclater de rire Harry.  
  
\- **On pourrait se croire dans le début d’un mauvais porno. Le gars sexy qui vient en draguer un autre en s’accoudant au bar et sortant les phrases de drague les plus pourries du monde**.  
  
\- **Parce que tu me trouves sexy?**

 

Un sourcil relevé, et le regard taquin, Louis fixa le styliste qui rit un peu plus.

 

\- **Je ne le dirai pas une nouvelle fois. Puis, de toute façon, tu connais la réponse.**

 

Bien sûr que Louis le savait. C’était ce qu’on disait de lui. Beau et sexy. Joueur et charmeur. On le qualifiait comme ça dans les magazines, et même ses amis s’amusaient à le lui rappeler régulièrement.

Un goût d’amertume remonta dans sa gorge, et le sentant s’éloigner à nouveau, Harry sorti la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit.

 

\- **Tu sais que j’ai bossé en tant que barman?**  
  
\- **Toi? Derrière un comptoir? Entouré de bouteilles et de verres?**  
  
\- **Oui. Moi. Et je n’ai presque rien cassé.**  
  
\- **Presque,** répéta Louis en souriant.

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

\- **Je ne suis pas si maladroit que ça.**  
  
- **Certes,** dit le mannequin en reniflant.  
  
- **Et, hormis être un mannequin de grande renommée, qu’est-ce qui intéresse le grand Louis Tomlinson?**

 

Louis se mordilla l’intérieur de la bouche, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres. Tellement tellement de choses.

 

**\- La politique. Et l’escrime.**

**\- L’escrime? La politique?**

**\- C’est si surprenant que ça?**

**\- Je. Non. Enfin pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas? Peut-être.**

**\- Je fais de l’escrime depuis que j’ai 7 ans. Je n’ai jamais vraiment arrêté.**

 

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis marmonna tout en buvant sa bière. Se sentant observé, il releva son regard émeraude en direction du châtain qui avait la tête penchée sur le coté.

 

**\- On a déjà pris des photos de toi faisant de l’escrime? Maniant le fleuret et en tenue?**

**\- Jamais.**

**\- Quel gâchis.**

**\- Pourquoi ça?**

**\- La mise en scène pourrait être excellente. Et c’est un sport très particulier. Elégant. Il te va bien.**

 

Le mannequin se mit à sourire doucement, hochant la tête.

 

**\- Je saurai en parler à mon agent, et aux prochains photographes.**

**\- Bien. Et la politique donc? Anglaise?**

**\- Mondiale. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne vont pas dans la sphère internationale. Et tellement de moyens de les résoudre très simplement, mais les chefs d’Etats ne savent pas regarder plus loin que ce qu’on leur dicte de regarder. C’est pour cette raison que j’essaye de m’investir dans le plus de causes politiques possibles. Ecologie, égalités, parité.**

**\- LGBTQ?**

**\- Bien sûr. Je suis fier d’en être l’une des figures.**

 

Et ils parlèrent. Et parlèrent encore. Harry et Louis firent connaissance. Harry apprit que Louis s’intéressait véritablement à tout. C’était un puit de connaissances, ce que peu de personnes semblaient savoir à son sujet. Louis était brillant, investi dans une cinquantaine de causes, des plus insignifiantes aux plus importantes. Il n’hésitait jamais à aller aider dans des associations caritatives, donnait souvent de l’argent mais aussi de sa personne dans des associations humanitaires. Et Harry en était subjugué. Louis était bien plus que ce qu’on en disait. Il était passionnant, passionné. Fascinant était le mot le plus exact.

Ses yeux s’illuminaient lorsqu’il parlait, ses joues prenaient une teinte plus rosée quand quelque chose l’intéressait tout particulièrement et que son débit de parole devenait plus pressé. Sa voix était chaude, teintée de cet accent du Yorkshire qui ressortait au fil de leur conversation. Son humour était décalé, franc. Il avait cette manie de toujours fixer sa mèche de façon délicate, la poussant légèrement de ses yeux du bout des doigts. Louis était gracieux. C’était dans ses gestes et dans sa façon de parler.

  
Cela faisait à présent plusieurs heures qu’ils parlaient tous les deux, sans jamais parler de leurs métiers respectifs, et ce qui les avait très certainement amené à se parler en premier lieu. Le styliste évitait le sujet avec brio, échangeant avec facilité. Et Louis semblait serein, plutôt heureux.  
Ils buvaient à leur rythme, le mannequin s’excusant de temps à autre afin d’aller fumer une cigarette et le brun en profitait pour griffonner sur une serviette en papier. Perdu dans ses pensées, il noircissait le bout de papier inconsciemment, chaque fois un peu plus. Puis lorsque Louis revenait, il arrêtait son activité et reprenait la conversation.

 

**\- Tu n’as jamais pensé devenir mannequin toi-même?**

 

La tête de Harry se releva subitement alors qu’il fixait le bois collant du comptoir en souriant à une nouvelle anecdote du châtain.

 

**\- Moi?**

**\- Oui, toi,** dit Louis en levant affectueusement les yeux au ciel.

**\- Oh non. Jamais. Je suis beaucoup trop maladroit pour ça. Et je préfère être derrière les rideaux. Je préfère être celui qui agit dans l’ombre et crée la perfection qui défile.**

**\- C’est dommage. Tu as un corps pour ça.**

**\- Merci,** chuchota Harry en sentant ses joues prendre feu.

 

Il se mordilla doucement les lèvres en retenant un énorme sourire, faisant malgré tout se creuser ses fossettes qui faisaient fondre Louis. Harry était vraiment beau.

Le styliste avait fini par détacher ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient en vérité au épaules. Ses boucles brunes étaient cassées par le chignon qu’il avait fait. Ses yeux verts étaient un peu plus brillants maintenant que l’alcool avait fait son chemin dans son sang. Ses traits étaient fins et virils. Mais il avait ce petit quelque chose de de féminin. Ce quelque chose d’androgyne qui le rendait tout à fait unique. Si Louis s’écoutait il pourrait presque être jaloux de l’aura sensuelle qu’il dégageait.

Le châtain se glissa vers Harry, désirant qu’il lève à nouveau son regard vers lui quand le styliste fronça les sourcils. Il se tortilla pour sortir son téléphone qu’il parvenait étonnamment à caser dans la poche de son jean incroyablement moulant. Louis eu alors le temps de lire un surnom. « Honey ». Ca pouvait n’être qu’un ami, n’est-ce pas?

 

_« Honey:_

_Tu rentres bientôt mon Coeur? »_

 

Eh merde.

Louis soupira, et se replaça gentiment sur sa chaise.

 

 **\- Oh,** s’exclama Harry concentré sur l’écran de son téléphone. **Je vais y aller. Il commence à se faire tard.**

  
**\- Tu es attendu?**

  
**\- En quelque sorte,** confirma le styliste en souriant doucement.

 

Merde. Merde. Et re-merde.

 

**\- D’accord. Merci pour cette soirée Harry.**

 

La tension se faisait sentir dans la voix de Louis, et la situation devint encore plus gênante pour le brun lorsque le styliste tendit froidement sa main vers lui. Malgré tout, il la serra, chaleureusement. Sa main était tellement grande qu’elle pouvait presque recouvrir entièrement celle de Louis.

 

**\- Merci à toi, Louis. En espérant que l’on se revoit peut-être un jour.**

 

Un dernier joli sourire et Harry s’échappa du pub. Le mannequin grogna en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelle idée.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, puis enfila son long manteau, prêt à partir. Il scanna l’endroit, vérifiant ne rien avoir oublié lorsque son regard fut attiré par un bout de papier froissé laissé sur le comptoir. Fronçant les sourcils il s’en saisit. Son coeur rata un battement.

C’était lui. Plusieurs petits dessins de son visage à vrai dire. De profil. Souriant. Les sourcils froncés. Se mordant les lèvres. Buvant sa bière. Lorsqu’il retourna la serviette il constata que Harry avait aussi dessiné ses mains dans diverses pauses.

Harry était doué. C’était à n’en pas douter. Il avait su capturer des instants infimes, et faire de jolies choses sur une simple serviette. Harry l’avait dessiné à plusieurs reprises au cours de la soirée, presque inlassablement.

 

Louis devait le retrouver.

 


End file.
